come on mess me up
by kaisgeminis
Summary: this is my take on the forest/woods scene in 6x17 based on the song "come on mess me up" by cub sport (im thinking 1-2 chapters for this one)


He immediately felt the difference in temperature. Kai looked around the second prison world before _**her**_ voice interrupted his scanning of the scenery.

"You guys go ahead. Kai and I will start the locator spell on the Ascendant."

Just hearing his name leave Bonnie's mouth sent a bolt of electricity through him. God, did he have it bad for her. How is that even possible, he's supposed to be a sociopath.

"But Kai just had the Ascendant. Why do we have to find another one?" Elena asked.

"The Ascendant can't travel between worlds, which means we gotta find its mirror image here in 1903," Kai interjected.

At this point, Damon felt he needed to comment too, sarcastic ass, "Page 10 on the world-jumping rule-book. Shall we?" and started to walk toward the boarding house.

Kai took a few steps away from the group and surveyed the area. He began catching snowflakes on his tongue, it's been nearly 20 years since he saw his last snowfall. He was partial to the weather, he didn't mind it, but he preferred spring over any other season. He wondered how Bonnie felt about the cold. Did she like the snow? Was she warm enough? It'd probably be out of line to offer her his gloves, they'd be too big on her anyway. She had the cutest little hands, Kai always admired her palms.

"I don't want to leave you alone with him," he overheard Elena whisper to Bonnie. He decided not to say anything and carry on, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"I'll be fine," Bonnie looked at him, innocently sticking his tongue out to catch the falling snow. "He's good now, remember? New leaf."

Kai couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth in his belly. Did she really believe he'd changed?

He walked back over to her once Elena left to follow her other half. "New leaf? You believe me."

"Hell no. But Damon and Elena need to meet his mom alone. So shut up and let's find the ascendant," Bonnie spat.

She held out her hand, and Kai couldn't help but feel a little broken inside. Before the merge, he honestly wouldn't care about her comment, might even admire her boldness. But now, with these newfound emotions (is that what they were, emotions?), it felt like _**he**_ was the one getting stabbed in the gut.

They walked about 100 feet into the forest before stopping by a shed to cast a locator spell for the ascendant. Kai used the "Crocodile Dundee" knife Bonnie had sheathed on her side to make a small cut on his finger. He dripped a few drops of blood into her palm and before he could stop himself from speaking, he blurted out:

"You have really nice palms."

Kai was met with a confused look and tried to backtrack by giving her a small smile, to which he was met with a pair of rolled eyes. Those gorgeous, hazel, eyes that he loved to look at whenever she wasn't looking so much. She resumed reciting the spell and Kai brushed off the rejection. He adjusted his gloves and gazed at the top of her head. He loved their height difference, Kai had a solid 10 inches on her. Today she was wearing heels that gave her at least 3 more inches. Kai was still significantly taller. He summoned the courage to say what he'd been wanting to say for a while.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Kai said abruptly. Bonnie ignored him and continued chanting. "Because my _guilt_ keeps me up at night. I don't-I don't expect you to believe me. But I _need_ you to give me one more chance."

He suddenly cupped her face in his gloved hands and looked deeply into her eyes, "Bonnie, listen to me." Kai realized his invasion of privacy and immediately dropped his hands.

"Sorry, I- Oh my God, I didn't-I didn't mean to do that. But Bon, please just listen to me-"

"Why the hell would I do that, Kai. Time and time again you're always pushing it. Cause you don't know how to talk to people, you can't interact with….anyone. Might have something to do with your 18-year banishment to another world because you brutally killed or maimed most of your immediate family."

The hurt on Kai's face was extremely evident, "Bonnie, please-"

"No, Kai! Do you realize what you did to me? You killed me _**countless**_ times, and you, what, expect me to be all buddy-buddy with you? You think I'd have no problem tagging with you to yet _**another**_ prison world retrieve Damon's mom? You have _**no idea**_ how much I'd rather be anywhere else right now. I'm so tired of prison worlds and ascendants and _**you**_. Kai, I almost killed myself because of you-"

"I know. But you didn't," Kai interrupted.

"Obviously, or else I wouldn't be here-"

"Exactly," he cut her off again. "You wouldn't be here. You wanna know how I know? Cause I was there. I was there when you sat at the dining room table and watched the video of Damon, when you poured yourself the glass of "Suicide Pact" bourbon. I was there when you recorded your goodbye in the garage. And when you finally came to your senses and tried to escape but were too weak," Kai was inches away from her face at this point. "Who do you think helped transport Jeremy to 1994 so that he could open the garage door and tell you to go to Nova Scotia?"

Bonnie was frozen in her place, tears brimming in her eyes. Kai wanted desperately to reach out and pull her against his chest, to make her feel safe after he'd done the exact opposite a couple of weeks ago. But he needed to finish.

"I was on _**the kitchen floor**_ , Bon. Bleeding out cause Liv stabbed me. And honestly, any other time I'd accept my death because I took Luke away from her and Jo. But I couldn't go before I made sure you were alive. _**That's**_ how badly I need you to realise how desperately I need your forgiveness. I need just one more chance." He exhaled deeply. "Bon, I don't-I don't know what these feelings are...or feelings in general, but I know that I have this weird need for your forgiveness. I have this longing, like an ache, to be physically close to you all the time. Everything about you makes me feel warm and safe, and, as much as you fucking hate it, I love when I can come up with an excuse to touch you. Honest to god, Bonnie I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't do anything because I know you hate me. With everything in you, I know you hate me. And I'll do everything and anything I need to to get you to hate me a little less. And if it ruins me, frankly I don't care."

Kai hesitantly held her hands in his.

" _I want this, you know I want this_

 _So come on mess me up_

 _And you can break me, if you'll still take me_

 _Ruin me, if you'll let me be_

 _One of the ones you say you won't forget_ "

She didn't move, Kai expected her to run, to slap him, rip her hands away, anything. But she didn't move a muscle, just staring right back at him, processing his words. Hell, Kai was even still processing his words.

"Bonnie," his hands moved to cup her face again, maybe that will elicit a response. "Please say something. Please."

Still nothing.

"Dammit, Bon," he rushed out before crashing his lips with hers. Kai put everything he had into that kiss. All the guilt, the pain, every emotion he's ever felt since merging with Luke. He'd kissed girls before sure, but none like Bonnie, her lips fit perfectly with his. Like the perfect puzzle piece to his.

And as quickly as they were together, they were apart.

"I know that's probably not helping with the whole 'hate me less' thing but I felt like I'd never get the chance if I didn't-"

Bonnie cut him off with a brutal slap to the face. And then with a searing kiss.

Kai wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and brought her up to his level, her toes barely touching the ground. Bonnie enveloped her little arms around his neck. Their tongues melding and crashing against each other, not giving a damn about the fact that it was about 28° outside because they were burning up. It didn't matter if Kai died right now, because he knew he peaked in life. He was kissing Bonnie Bennett, and to hell if he wasn't enjoying every second of it

"Bonnie?" Elena interjected.

The witches broke apart but paid no attention to the vampiress that just broke up their makeout session. They stayed focused on each other's faces, processing what just happened between them.

"Uh, yeah, Damon sent me after you guys, but if you want me to go-"

"No we should probably get going, just gimme a sec," Bonnie finally spoke, never tearing her eyes away from Kai.

"Ok, Bon, come find us when you're done," the best friend muttered, giving a judgemental glance to Kai before leaving.

"Um," he began before Bonnie cut him off.

"Shut up let's go," she grabbed his hand and led him back to the spot where they first entered the prison world.

"But the ascendant-"

"Is with Damon and Elena, there's no time to explain, just- come on," she finished for him.

When they finally got back, Damon was standing with his mother and Elena, looking royally pissed off.

"What the hell- what took you so long, and why's he still here?" Damon protested.

"Let's just get out of here, shall we?" Bonnie offered with a forced smile. They all joined hands before her and Kai recited the spell together.

" _Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema. Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema."_

Instantly, there was a white flash of light and they were transported back to present day.


End file.
